


To Remember A Life

by RazzBaerry19



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Randomness, Sad Vriska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzBaerry19/pseuds/RazzBaerry19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of Vriska's friends dies, an unlikely person comes to her rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was falling asleep, so don't judge me

"Doctor!! Will she be alright?" Vriska practically shouted, rushing toward said doctor. 

"Miss Serket, as I believe we have said before, your friend is in critical condition, and we are unable to examine the extent of her injuries. I'm sorry to say, but there is little chance she will make it." The doctor, who's nametag conned him as Dr. Nitram, said solemnly. 

Vriska let her shoulders slump as she walked back to the waiting room of the hospital. She sat for a few minutes and found that she was sobbing. She brutally wiped the tears from her face when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up through blurry eyes and and took the tissue Dr. Nitram had offered her. Vriska curled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. 

"Miss Serket? Miss Serket, wake up please." Vriska groaned and glanced up from her arms to the nurse in front of her. "What time is it?" She asked through a yawn. 

"You've been asleep for about two hours. I just need you to do something, and then you can go home." The nurse said sweetly, holding out a clipboard and pen to Vriska. 

Vriska grabbed the clipboard and glanced at the paper attached, then she visibly paled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the funeral, Vriska finds comfort in the form of her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus........ Had little inspiration...After this i should be posting one more chapter, I just don't know when.

"I'm fine mom, just leave me alone for a little while, 'kay?" Vriska mumbled to stop her mother's persistent questioning.  
"Alright, I guess. I'm just worried about my little SpiderWeb," Her mom said, using one of Vriska's silly pet names.  
Vriska went and sat on her old swingset, pushing herself slowly, then more forcefully. She tried to get the thoughts of her now dead friend out of her head. She became so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice when someone snuck up behind her, until they stopped the swing and put their hands over Vriska's eyes.  
"Guess who," The voice asked in an ominous tone.  
" Kanaya? What are you doing here?"  
" Can I not visit one of my friends every once in a while?" Kanaya said,then fell silent as she scanned over Vriska with a puzzled look. Vriska, who noticed this, self-consciously straightened her lacy blue blouse and mousy brown hair.  
" I-I just got back from a funeral," Vriska explained sadly.  
" For whom?"  
Vriska smiled and simply said, " You most likely didn't know her, or if you did, not as well as I did."  
Kanaya arched a delicate eyebrow and sat lightly on a swing beside Vriska. They sat in silence for a while until Vriska looked over at Kanaya and burst out crying. Kanaya quickly rushed to the other girl's side,bending down to look eye to eye with her.  
"Vriska! What is the matter?! Are you going to be alright?"  
" I'm gonna m-miss her s-so much!" Vriska sobbed into her friends shoulder.  
Kanaya quietly hushed Vrisk and stroked her hair. She rocked Vriska slowly and wiped tears off her face.  
" Would you like to talk about her? To get it off your chest?" Kanaya murmured in Vriska's ear, and Vriska nodded slowly.  
"She died in a car crash. I could've saved her if I wasn't so hard headed!" A big group of us were at one of the local diners,and you know how lenient they are about checking I.Ds. I was going to drive that night, but Sollux was insistent he drove, even though we all knew he was drunk.I let him though! I curled up in the passenger seat, and next thing i know, Eridan was shouting for Sol to watch out for an incoming car, Sol tried to turn the car, but the incoming car nose checked us off the road, sending us flipping down into a ditch below. The next thing I remember is sitting on a stretcher , looking at the car, which was wrapped around a tree. I found out later that only my friend suffered injuries that needed to be tended to at the hospital. One of the pipes in the car had broke and gouged her in the side. I was one of the people who signed the death certificate, only person nearby that was close to her at the time." Vriska recalled in an emotionless monotone, then after a moment, added," And thanks for listening. It means a lot."  
"Oh, it was no problem. Thank you for opening up with me. Will you be okay, because I have to be leaving, it's getting late."  
Vriska nodded and hugged Kanaya. Kanaya then turned and started walking off, brushing grass off her clothes, seemingly unaware that they were in tatters. Vriska watched Kanaya walk off, paying close attention to the deep gouge in her side and the various blood stains on her clothes and semi-exposed skin.  
"See you later!" Kanaya finally called out.  
"Maybe." said Vriska under her breath when Kanaya"s form started to fade in the dying evening light.


End file.
